Ribbon Girl
'Character Info' A fighter in the ARMS League and popstar contracted with Ribbonics Records. Ribbon Girl is primarily a mid-air fighter hence her title as, The Airess. She’s promised her fans that if she wins the Grand Prix she’ll hold a premiere concert from the championship ring itself! Despite the fact that her default arms, Sparky, are of the electricity element Ribbon Girl is actually terrified of lightning. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: With a microphone in hand Ribbon Girl will perform a short dance number while singing into the mic. Down Taunt: Ribbon Girl will twirl in place with ribbons around her before winking at the camera. Side Taunt: Ribbon Girl will perform a brief cheerleading act with her arms acting as the pom-poms. 'Entrance' Ribbon Girl will twirl in place onto the stage with ribbons around her. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Ribbon Girl’s ribbon-like hair. Victory Poses # Ribbon Girl will hop a couple times before raising both her arms up in a Y in celebration. # Ribbon Girl will twirl in place with ribbons surrounding her as she swings one of her arms above her. # Ribbon Girl will perform a brief bit of shadow boxing before ending in an uppercut. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Extendable Punch: With a punch of one of her two arms, Ribbon Girl’s fist will be sent further than in any of her other attacks. It’s a fairly basic attack in all honesty and while you can charge it up, it doesn’t affect the range at all. Charging it can increase the amount of damage and knockback delivered by the punch however and depending on which ARM Ribbon Girl has equipped, it will be accompanied by a different elemental attack. More details on the different kinds of ARMS that Ribbon Girl can attack with can be found under her Extra Skill. Kirby’s version of this attack will always use Ribbon Girl’s default ARMS, Sparky. 'Side Special' Ribbon Twirl: This move is relatively equivalent to Mega Man’s dash attack, Top Spin, as it sees Ribbon Girl twirling forwards as a dashing move. Ribbons will surround Ribbon Girl as she twirls and any opponent in her way will find themselves damaged. If they’ve taken only miniscule amounts of damage they’ll be carried along with Ribbon Girl and damaged multiple times. Otherwise they’ll just be knocked further away. 'Up Special' Hoops Dunk: A smaller version of the Fire Bomb item from ARMS will appear in front of Ribbon Girl. Ribbon Girl will grab it and leap up high into the air carrying it with her. When Ribbon Girl reaches the height of her jump she’ll throw the Fire Bomb down to the ground. On impact with a platform or another fighter it will explode in flames and damage anyone around it including potentially Ribbon Girl herself. If an opposing player is next to Ribbon Girl when she uses this attack, instead of grabbing a Fire Bomb item she will grab the opposing player instead and will throw them down when she reaches the height of her jump damaging them on the grab, the throw, and on impact when they hit another player or platform. 'Down Special' Block & Charge: Arms crossed in front of her, a shimmering blue shield will materialize in front of Ribbon Girl, If Ribbon Girl is attacked while this shield is up she’ll charge up energy on a small gauge displayed next to her damage percent. This shield protects Ribbon Girl from damage in addition to charging up a small energy gauge for her. Be careful not to hold up the shield for too long however as it will quickly turn from blue to red. Once it reaches that final shade of red, the shield will break and make this move unusable for a short time. It doesn’t take much to charge the gauge, just 25% damage equal to the damage of attacks that hit her shield. Once this gauge is filled, the very next time Ribbon Girl uses her Extendable Punch special it won’t need to be charged at all and will hit as if it had been fully charged with just a single press of the button. 'Final Smash' Rush!: A glowing yellow almost fire-like aura surrounds Ribbon Girl as she starts to rapidly throw several long-range punches across the screen. These punches can use any of her three available ARMS with all having the same properties so little bursts of electricity, wind, and fire can be seen at the ends of the punches. The punches don’t just all come in a straight line, they actually angle themselves up and down in a tight cone of effect to cover more range kinda like Wii Fit Trainer’s Final Smash but with a much smaller cone of effect. Extra Skill ARMS Exchange: While Ribbon Girl’s default ARMS she uses in Smash are the Sparky arms, she does have access to two others as well, the Popper and the Slapamander. Using the Extra Skill allows Ribbon Girl to switch between her three different arms. The following is the order she switches between and their different properties. Sparky - The Sparky’s range is medium compared to the other two ARMS, but boasts the higher attack power. When charged, the Sparky takes on electrical properties and causes a burst of electricity to erupt from the fist when it either makes contact with something or reaches its max range. Popper - The Popper’s range is the shortest of the three ARMS and it’s attack power is considered to be average. When charged, the Popper takes on wind properties and cause a windbox to occur when the Popper either makes contact with something or reaches its max range and pushes items and enemies away with a windbox. Slapamander - The Slapmander has the furthest range of the three ARMS and its attack power is sadly the lowest. However the Slapamander is also faster than both of the other two ARMS. When charged, the Slapamander takes on fire properties and causes a burst of fire to erupt from the fist when it either makes contact with something or reaches its max range. Alternate Costumes # Default # ARMS Alt 1 - Ribbon Girl will look like her first alt from ARMS. # ARMS Alt 2 - Ribbon Girl will look like her second alt from ARMS. # ARMS Alt 3 - Ribbon Girl will look like her third alt from ARMS. # Min Min - An alt based off fellow ARMS fighter Min Min. Ribbon Girl’s mask will become bright red while her arms and hair ribbons are pale yellow. # Mechanica - An alt based off fellow ARMS fighter Mechanica. Ribbon Girl’s mask will become white, her arms are a bright yellow, and her hair ribbons a dark brown. # Twintelle - An alt based off fellow ARMS fighter Twintelle. Ribbon Girl’s mask will become a dark blue, her arms a silvery white, and her hair ribbons teal. # Lola Pop - An alt based off fellow ARMS fighter Lola Pop. Ribbon Girl’s mask will become yellow, her arms a sugary pink, and her hair ribbons red. # Dr. Coyle - An alt based off fellow ARMS fighter Dr. Coyle. Ribbon Girl’s mask will become black, her arms golden, and her hair ribbons a bright neon green. # Casual Ribbon Girl - This alt is based around Ribbon Girl’s artwork for promoting version 3.2 of ARMS. Other Notes Ribbon Girl can Wall Jump and has 2 extra jumps.